


Beautiful

by starryuri



Series: Soulmate AUs [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Soulmate AU, Um... idk ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Sara had always hated her scars, but Mila had always thought Sara was perfect.[Soulmates can kiss the other's scars goodbye. In this fic, finding your soulmate isn't common.]





	Beautiful

Being an ice skater came with many hardships. The most difficult thing...  Becoming injured and recovering from it.

The scars you receive in return for hard work never budge. They're always there to display the difficulties you had in the past, and the difficulties you continue to experience in the present.

It's hard seeing your body covered in scars.

It's hard feeling proud that you recovered from them and learnt from your mistakes.

_It's hard... To feel beautiful..._

That's why Sara always tried her hardest to hide her scars.

Even from the person she trusted the most, her girlfriend, Mila. 

Sara stopped staring into the mirror with a displeased expression, only to jump when she noticed that Mila had been watching with a crestfallen look on her face and sadness in her blue eyes.

"Sara..." She said gently, concern easy to read from her visage. 

Sara shook slightly, afraid that the woman she loved had seen her in such an insecure state, though she was also glad that she didn't have to hide it anymore.

"Sara?" Mila uttered worridly, staring straight into her partner's dark purple eyes. "What's the matter?"

Mila knew that Sara was obviously insecure about something, though that didn't explain why she seemed so... _Scared_.

"I'm sorry..." Sara finally spoke, her voice quiet. "I know you think I'm beautiful-"

 _Because you are._ Mila wanted to say, though she let Sara continue. _You_ are _beautiful, Sara._

"-But with these scars, the ones that won't ever go away..." Sara said, once bright eyes dull, once melodic voice defeated. "It's just hard to feel like what you think is true."

Approaching her girlfriend, Mila immediately pulled Sara into an embrace. It told Sara everything Mila thought and felt about her. 

To Mila, Sara was the most breathtaking thing in the entire universe, and she had to be treasured.

Pulling away, Mila kissed a scar of Sara's, watching it slowly fade away until it disappeared. She smiled, lightly pressing her lips to another.

"What are you doing?" Sara stuttered, flustered at this sudden action. 

"Kissing your scars away." Mila said, care, compassion and contentment in her voice. 

_But only soulmates can do that._ Sara wanted to say.

_But wait..._

"Mila...?" Sara let out with a small gasp. 

Mila simply replied with a "yes?". 

"You're... _My soulmate?_ " She questioned, affection filling her voice, as she felt jubilant. 

Mila smiled softly up at Sara. "Yeah... I guess so."

Both were overcome with an extreme sense of love and joy, as this was something they had never imagined happening. 

It was strange but... _It was also perfect._

_And from then on, Sara never once thought that she wasn't beautiful._


End file.
